HDN: Angelic rebirth
by MAuthorian-WarriorOfBirthright
Summary: Eric was dead, there was no doubt about that. The rise of ASIC brings the downfall of the CPUs. The people can do nothing but hope and pray. Can such strong emotions and fear felt by everyone be strong enough to reverse death itself? Let's find out. 3rd POV. Reviews appreciated
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I AM ALIVE, back and better ever. I promised you a continuation so here it is. Let's get started.**

* * *

Chapter one: old life new beginnings

Over the course of the next few years after the world reset, things were back to normal.

The candidates had been born not even a year after the reset. Their first thoughts were of a boy named Eric.

Seven years later the CPUs and the purple candidate, Nepgear, were called to the Gamindustri Graveyard.

There they fought against ASIC... And sadly lost.

* * *

There in the depths of the graveyard a familiar face watches over the CPUs and the candidate.

He cares so much for them that he is using all of his energy to supply them with enough shares to keep them alive and unharmed.

* * *

Up high in the center of the land known as celestia, the previous goddess, Mist, resides.

She is watching, monitoring, the body of a boy floating in a ball of light.

He had long silver hair that covered one eye. Said hair had strands of black, whitish blue, green, purple, and red.

His eyes, although they were closed, she knew the color exactly. One was green with a black pupil, the other was purple with a white pupil.

He wore, what she would call his usual, a jet black zip-up hoodie, that was half zipped up, showing his white undershirt. Said undershirt had a red stripe in the center going pants with white stripes going down the sides. He wore purple fingerless gloves with a pair of matching purple boots. Finally he had a black chocker with a red pearl in the middle.

This boy is very dear to the one true goddess. Now there was one thing missing. His reason to live, his drive.

His fingers started to twitch. She knew it would be awhile, but he was waking up. Eric was waking up.

* * *

3 years later

As IF and Compa walked along the path they noticed a ball of ever changing light. It was weird but they decided to follow it as long as it stayed on the path the needed to be on.

"You are very close, they should be right ahead." The disembodied voice of Histoire spoke.

At this point the light had trailed off somewhere else.

When they reached the CPUs they were both shocked. The CPUs were tangled up by wires barely conscious.

"Nep-Nep, Ge-Ge!" Company cried getting no answer.

"Compa use the share crystal." IF instructed.

As she used it only Nepgear fell. They felt a rumbling in the distance.

It was CFW Judge. Once he showed up a fight ensued. Nepgear was losing.

"No, I'm gonna lose. Again." She cried, just then there was a flash of light.

* * *

2 minutes before.

"No! She's losing!" Eric cried. "I need to help her."

"Are you willing to give up everything to fight again. To help the ones you care about?" A femenin voice asked.

"I will do anything! Please just help me to help them." Eric pleaded.

"So be it. Take the sword in front of you." As the voice said that a sword appeared right before him.

The sword had a purple, green, black, and white multicolored blade. The grip was red. From the very bottom, what looked like a red dragon wing and a blue angel wing sprouted from it.

They went up, and crossed each other to form a circle where the hand would fit. After they crossed, the wings pointed skyward and ended where the blade began.

As he took the sword Eric heared a voice in his head. "I am Celestoire, the time of balance. Now let us begin."

As the voice said that there was a flash of light.

* * *

As the flash ended, the boy that Mist was monitoring was standing there, holding the multicolored sword, now known as Celestoire. He also had Nepgear over his shoulder.

"Get her out of here. Once I'm done I'll meet you at the entrance." Eric said.

Compa not knowing who he was, thought his voice sounded familiar. Nevertheless, she and IF took Nepgear from him and departed.

* * *

"OK ugly, now its just you and me." Eric said, venom dripping gfrom his voice.

"Oh-ho. So it is true. Mist did find you a new body. I told Magic we should have dealt with her sooner." CFW Judge said.

"That doesn't matter now." **SP SKILL " void slash!"** After Eric announced the name of the move, the multicolored blade changed to half red half purple.

He slashed at the air twice forming an X on Judge, and rushed him giving eight slashes before the X exploded.

This did moderate damage but mostly just pissed Judge off.

"Damn you that hurt!" He said hoisting his axe. "You're done for!" He screamed hitting Eric with the flat of his blade sending him flying toward the entrance of the dungeon.

* * *

Just as IF, Compa, and the unconscious Nepgear reached the entrance and were about to leave, our hero decided to crash the party by crashing into the wall.

"Wow! what a rush! I did more damage than I expected I was gonna do at least. It should take him awhile to recover, OK guy's?" Eric said crawling out of the crater shaped like himself.

"Just who the hell are you!?" IF screamed in confusion.

"I'll explain that and more when we get her to the planeptune basilicom for treatment." Eric said gesturing to Nepgear.

And so they left for planeptune.

* * *

The way back was uneventful, once they got to the Planeptune basilicom, Compa went and put nepgear to bed. Histoire was as of this moment busy.

"We're here, now tell me who you are." IF demanded.

"Not yet, we still have to wait for Compa and Histoire. And if we are lucky, nepgear." Eric answered calmly.

Two hours later all three missing people were present in the room.

"OK, so we are all here, so who are you?" IF asked.

"I think it would be easier to show you." As he said that, Eric took a few steps back.

After he deemed he was a safe distance away a bright light enveloped him. When it disappeared, the original form of Echo stood there.

Compa was the first to react. She walked up to Eric after he untransformed, and slapped him across the face before hugging him.

"Ow... And I deserved that." Eric said cupping the cheek she slapped.

Before he could get her to let go Histoire floated over on her book, hopped off of it and sat on his head, enjoying the feeling of the reborn overlords hair.

After Compa let go and Histoire climbed off his head, it was nepgear's turn to react.

"S-s-so you're Eric, savior of the world, and overlord momus reborn?" She asked fidgeting nervously in place.

She had always wanted to meet our reborn overlord, and now angel protagonist. But now that she has, she doesn't know what to do.

"Y-yes, that would be me, nepgear. I-" he was interrupted by celestoire's voice.

"By the goddesses, Eric you are so slow. Especially when it comes to talking to girls, just get to the objective already." The impatient tome of balance rushed.

"Wh-who was that!?" Both Compa and nepgear shouted nervously in unison.

"It couldn't be, could it?" Histoire thought aloud.

"*sigh* I know, I know. Come out already, would ya? You said you wanted to see her again, with your 'own eyes' not mine. And those were your exact words." Eric said as he called the other little tome fairy, not Histoire, in the room out.

At his beckoning Celestoire slowly phased out of Eric's head.

She looked a lot like Histoire except, she had longer silver hair that ended just below her waist. She wore a blue dress as opposed to Histoire's purple. Her blue headdress had "COM" on it, unlike Histoire's purple headdress with a cartoony "N" on it.

She stepped off his head and onto a book that had magically appeared in front of Eric. The book had one black cover, and one white cover.

"It has been some time hasn't it, little sister Histoire." She said nervously.

* * *

After some catching up between the tome of balance and the tome of order-

 **they are different, balance is having an equal amount of one thing as opposed to another, order is always something good, such as peace. Thing is order is always seeking out disorder. I'm getting off track.**

After some catching up, celestoire said she needed to be inside of Eric, because someway somehow, that sustains her.

"So before all that happened, she said you had an objective. Well, what is it?" Histoire asked eagerly, knowing one of the two sisters she hadn't heard from in over a malenia was alive and well.

"What we seek is a way to free the CPUs and return them to their rightful place." Eric said. "But in order to do that, I need the help of the four CPU candidates, along with someone else. And when she sees me, she is gonna be pissed."

"Excuse me, but Eric who is the other person you need help from?" IF asked.

And as IF asked that, the door opened revealing Eric's little sister, Luna.

"Her," was all he could say before Luna walked farther into the basilicom and started speaking.

"Hey Histoire. Mina sent me over for the monthly checkup on you and Planeptunes shares. So how has it been~?" Luna asked.

She had grown up to be a nice young girl over the ten years that Eric had sent her to the Lowee basilicom.

She wore a purple dress with a blue miniskirt, white boots, gloves, and a white choker with a blue Pearl in the middle. Her eyes as of this time of day were a light blue.

She was a cheery young girl that led a happy life. The only thing that would make her happier, was something that she thought she would never have again, her older brother.

Her hair had grown waist length. Its silver color had grown to be more of a white, her bangs were still meet and tidy, unlike Eric's

"Oh, hi Luna, I'm doing good, a lot better actually, thanks for asking." Histoire said happily.

"Oh really, that's good, but can I ask you why that is?" She asked, clearly oblivious to the four people behind her.

"Well. If you look behind you, you will see that nepgear has returned, along with your brother, Eric." Histoire answered.

At this, Luna froze, turned around and looked directly at Eric with tears in her eyes.

"Big brother!" She cried running up and hugging him. After they broke away from each other Luna put on a serious face.

"Tell me where have you been? You've been gone for over ten years. After you told me you wouldn't be gone long, to!" She cried.

He didn't have any answer to give her except for the truth.

"I must apologize, Luna. The reason I've been gone so long is because, I reset the world, I saved it. But doing so cost me my life. I'm so sorr-gah-mph." He said before Luna punched him in the git making him double over in pain. She then slapped him much like Compa, and then gave him the biggest and warmest hug of his life.

"That's for all the years you've been gone ~." She said tapping him on the nose.

"Hey Eric, who is she?" IF, Compa, and nepgear all asked, scarily.

"Everyone minus Histoire of course. I would like you to meet my sister, Luna." Eric said after he was able to get back up.

"Hello everyone. Its nice to meet you." The girl in question said.

After introductions they got down to business.

"So as I said, in order to rescue the CPUs, I need help from the CPU candidates, all four of them, and my little sister." Eric said.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but, we will need the power of the mascots you put in place, Eric" Histoire clarified.

"Yeah and I need to return to Lowee," Luna said.

"So be it. We will collect the mascots as we travel, and we'll pick Luna up when we get to Lowee." After he said that the purple mascot appeared, and absorbed into his body. "With this one acounted for, let's get going for Lastation next."

With that said they left moments later. Eric, IF, Nepgear, and Compa to Lastation. And Luna to Lowee.

* * *

 **L/A/N hey guys. Chapter one, a whopping 2000+ words. And they are only going to get bigger. So yeah can't wait to continue this. Also I will no longer include previews to the next chapter sorry. So I will see you next time.**


	2. Chapter 2 everything's black

**A/N hey guys how are you? So this chapter may get a little weird, or funny, depending on what you think, so let's get going.**

* * *

Chapter 2: everything's black

His life could not get any weirder at this point. Not only was he once an overlord, but now he was an angel. He died and came back to life and he is part fricken demon.

But for him, his weird life was just beginning. Especially with what is happening in front of him right now.

* * *

At first they were just traversing the cave trying to get to Lastation. But not even an hour in, and a girl whereing a red kimono with a golden dragon jumps on him.

Upon closer inspection, this girl is often in the visions mist gives him, and seems very familiar besides that.

Her red hair is worne in a lopsided ponytail in the shape of an "R", and she has greyish eyes. The gold dragon on her kimono seems to be alive.

" ah-ha! Got you. Now you will become my wifey~." The girl said with enthusiasm.

"Um, if you open your eyes, you will find that I'm a dude, sorry." Eric said.

"What?" At this the redhead promptly opened her eyes, "ahh!" And screaed.

A series of punches later, and here we are with the redhead, now known as Red, fauning over the three girls of the party.

"So, now that I found you, you are all my wifeys!" The over energetic Red shouts.

"Nope, not happening." All three girls said in unison.

"Aw. What, why not!?" Red shouts, clearly not pleased with the situation, until her eyes fall to Eric. "You, you did this to them. That's it, I challenge you to a duel. If I win, the three girls in your party are my wifeys, and you must leave the party."

"And if I win?" Eric asks with a raised eyebrow.

"If you win, I'll join your party and not bother you again. Unless you are who I think you are." Red said, mumbling the last part.

With that the battle began. Eric only used one of the two gunblades he used to use, not wanting to have an unfair advantage, thanks to a sword that can think.

As if now all he was doing was blocking swipes and slashes from Reds weaponized ... Toy set?

It was now Eric's turn. He led with an overhead slash that promptly broke her guard.

He than did his signature non SP or EXE move. He went faster and faster, dealing a barage of sword swipes and gun fire, easily finishing her off.

"Oof." As soon as the battle was over she fell to the ground. But it wasn't over yet, not by a landslide. "I-i will beat you eventually!" She cried in defeat.

"OK, OK. That's enough out of you." He sighed, helping the girl up.

Red was not used to being treated well by boys, even before they became an extinct species. But for some reason, when Eric helped her up, her heart hurt.

"Haah, now that that is over with, let's get going to Lastation ... Again." Eric said with an exasperated sigh.

'He's Him. He just has to be Him. The boy from my childhood, the one boy who treated me well.' Red thought to herself.

As her train of thought ended they exited the cave they were in. Lastation, still steam punky as it was, was a beautiful sight to Eric.

It had been over ten years since he had last visited this place.

As theyb were walking, a girl with black hair pulled into small twintails, bumped into Eric.

"Hey! Watch it!-" the girl screamed, as she turned around, she was immediately shut up by the tight feeling in her chest. 'Who is he? Why do I feel this way around him? I don't like it. Well I mean I do but-' she thought as her train of thought was cut off.

"I'm sorry for bumping into you miss. But I am looking for the CPU candidate. Do you know where she might be?" Eric asked, not knowing that the person in front of him was who he was looking for.

However, on the girls end, her brain had crashed. 'H-h-he's looking for me!? Wh-why? Is he really a bad guy?' She thought to herself.

"U-um. I don't know where lady black sister is right at this moment, sorry. But I'm sure if you look hard enough you might find her." She said.

Upon closer inspection, Eric thought she looked a lot like Noire. What with the twintails and red eyes and all. "Ok, thank you for that information, also would you like to come with us?" He asked.

"C-c-come with you!?" She stammered out. "S-sure."

"Cool. Hmm, where could you two be?" Eric thought out loud.

"Huh, two?" Uni asked.

"Oh, just thinking to myself. In order to accomplish what we need to, we need both the CPU candidate of Lastation, as well as its mascot." Eric clarified.

"Oh, OK." Uni said with a raised eyebrow, and a growing suspicion that he was bad.

* * *

At this point Celestoire had appeared on Eric's head, and Uni took notice.

"Wh-what the hell is that?!" She screamed.

This startled the book fairy, causing her to hide behind Eric.

"What? Oh you mean Celestoire? She is someone I need help from in more ways than one." He said.

"I have just appeared to give Eric some of his power back, and warn you of the two coming to fight you." Celestoire said before turning into the sword Eric now uses.

Once he looked back Eric found that it was a girl, and a severely over sized mouse.

Eric thought that the girl looked familiar, but didn't know from where. The rat, let's call it was completely foreign to Eric. As the two approached, the girl pulled out a pipe.

"Finally found you, you damn elusive broads." The girl said.

When she finally noticed Eric, she turned into a stammering mess.

"And who are yo-! Wh-what are y-y-you doing here, with them especially!?" She stuttered.

"Well well, hello Linda, how have you been, dearest cousin of mine?" He said as the five behind him connected the dots, screaming ensued not long after.

'Celestoire, dull the blade. I don't want to hurt her.' Eric said telepathically. A few seconds later and he could feel the blade losing its edge.

"You... He he. You are an enemy, and must die!" Linda screamed in insanity.

"Lines! Stop it, you don't have to believe everything you hear. We aren't enemies!" Eric screamed trying to snap the girl to her sences.

However, she was unresponsive. Eric knew what to do, preparing for a massive head ache, if not instant death.

As he started the battle with the underling, he had purposefully let his guard down. As he parried her attacks, Linda saw the opening in his guard. She led with a bonk on the head, followed by a kick to the gut, knocking him over, hurt and motionless.

Slowly everyone started calling his name, or screaming at him to get up. It slowly dawned on them, this wasn't a joke, he wasn't getting up. Or was he.

* * *

"Urgh. Where am I?" Eric asked as he slowly got up and came to his sences.

He was in a forest. But not just any forest, this was where he was born, the forest of beginnings.

Suddenly he heard a male voice. "Now choose. The angle or the demon?" It said before light flooded his vision and he heard gunshots.

* * *

'Why? ... Why do I feel like this? I'm so torn up, so distraught, so...angry.' Uni thought as she decided to face Linda, who had come to her sences once Eric fell to the ground.

The first thing Uni did was transform into CPU candidate blade sister. Then she started firing her gun in a blind rage.

Linda was able to block or dodge most of the shots, but one whent straight for her head, to late to dodge, and to fast to block. Just as it was about to hit, there was an explosion on either side of her.

There right in front of her, stood Eric with a heart of purest white on his chest. As soon as she saw him, Uni calmed right down.

He focused his eyes, which were blue and red, and they became normal again, and the heart disappeared. "Uni! Move!" He screamed running to block the sword rapidly falling to her head.

"I won't make it in time!" He screamed. "Grr, I'll use it." **SP SKILL " Black overdrive!"** He created a black aura around him and doubled his speed, pushing Uni out of the way.

He blocked the sword with his own as the black mist dissipated. As he looked up, he found it was the sword CFW Brave uses that he blocked, along with the man in robotic armor.

"So, you're back, huh?" Eric said calmly even though his blood was boiling.

"Mist did find you a new body, why did I expect nothing less?" Brave said. After that small conversation, the fight began with everyone watching.

'Who is he? Why do I care about him? Why am I scared he will get hurt!?' Uni thought.

Meanwhile, Eric is fighting Brave, and not putting even a scratch on the cfw's armor.

"Grr! I'm doing nothing to him, Celestoire, could you get me a gun?" Eric said desperate to help his friends.

"Yes, but it will take some of your life force to create." She said flatly.

"So be it" Eric said transforming. "Let's go! Echo processor awaken, hades phase, create!"

His sword changed form into a black pistol with a silver silencer and red lines of energy flowing through it.

At this point, the true fight started, the angelic overlord, verses the CFW knight.

"This is where it ends, Brave!" **SP SKILL: "Abysic garage!"** At the name of the skill, Echo's pistol opened up to show a lot more barrels. As he opened fire, and the extra barrels ran out of among, they shot off, turning into missiles. To finish it he made the pistolva shotgun, and made a point blank headshot.

"Grk, this can't be, how do you already have the power of the black candidate!?" Brave shouted in denial. "This isn't over!"

"Haah. There he goes, running like a little bitch as usual." Eric says turning back into himself.

... And promptly falling on the ground.

 **This is going to happen a lot isn't it?**

 _ **(post author) Only a max of five** **times**_

Five hours later, he wakes up in a bed in the Lastation basilicom.

As he sat up, holding his head, fighting the slight pain that resides there, Uni walked in.

"Oh good, you're up." Uni said closing the door behind her and walking in further. "We need to talk, who are you?"

"Well, if you couldn't tell from my battle with brave, I am echo." He says slightly faltering.

"I know that, but could you tell me why you are here?" Uni asks feeling her gin in its holster just in case.

I am here to get your help along with the mascot's, to get the CPUs back safe and sound." Eric explains.

As soon as she hears that, Uni rushes up to Eric, and hugs him as tight as she can.

"Goddess damnit that hurts!" He says struggling to breath.

"Th-thank you. *Sob*" Uni couldn't contain herself any longer. She was just so happy. "So ... I'm not sure what to call you, do you prefer Eric or Echo?" Uni asked.

"Eric is fine." He said as his hand started radiating black energy. "Oh, the mascot is close."

As he said that, the mascot appeared in front of him, and phased into his body.

"So, will you help us?" Eric asked.

"Yes, I would love to." Her only reply.

"Excellent. Now its time to head for Lowee." Looks at the time. "Tomorrow we are heading to Lowee."

The next day

The trip to Lowee was uneventful, nothing except the usual dungeon crawl.

As they made it out of the dungeon, RED started pulling on Eric's arm, making him roll down a snowy hill.

"Brr. D-d-damn that's c-c-cold." Eric stuttered out shivering.

"Well let's get to the city and warm up." Suggested IF.

"Yeah, that's a good idea." Said Nepgear rubbing her arms for warmth.

Five minutes later they arrived at the basilicom.

"Huh?" Eric's eyes flashed pink and blue. "There close." He said walking off. "I'll catch up with you guys in a bit."

As he was walking he stumbled upon a blue pen in the snow.

"Who's is this? I'll hold onto it for now." He said stuffing it in his pocket.

* * *

 **L\A\N hey guys here is another chapter, I know it doesn't follow the actual story, but this one is mine I do with is what I want. XD so anyways àny comments or concerns, you know what to do. See ya next time.**


	3. 3 pink and blue and sometimes red

**A/N hey guys, how are you? So, nothing much to say other than this part will be ending soon. I am planning a different set of stories per different game in the series, spin off or not. So let's get into it here.**

* * *

Chapter 3: pink and blue, and sometimes red.

After picking up the pen, Eric heard fighting and ran to check it out.

When he got there, he saw Linda and Wareachu loosing to the two white sisters.

"We'll be back you HEAR ME!" The underling shouted getting knocked off into the distance, with the mouse, or rat ... Or whatever you want to call it, not far behind.

"Hah, now that that is finished we can finally relax, right?" The sister with pink hair asked before noticing Eric. "Oh come in, more of them! Listen here dummy! You saw what we did to your friends, and if you don't want that happening to you, then I suggest you get out of here!"

The sister with blue hair took one glance at Eric, and couldn't look at him again, be it out of fear embarasment or social angziaty, no one knows.

"Look, OK, I'm not here to fight,-" Eric tried to say.

"Yeah right! Why wouldn't you be here?" The one with pink said.

The sisters then engaged Eric, throwing all kinds of spells at him. Never the less, nothing hit, Eric was just to fast.

"Fight back dummy! Its no fun other wise!" The pink haired one said.

"Hah, I'll just leave if that is all you want to do, is just fight." Eric said walking away, but not before he saw them deactivate HDD.

The one that had pink hair now wore a pink winter coat over a grey dress, had a blue purse, and a oink hat on. She had surprisingly long blondeish brown hair.

The other one, the one with blue hair, now wore a blue winter coat over a grey dress, had a pink purse, and a blue hat on. She had short blondeish brown hair that ended just above her shoulders.

"Appearances noted." He said to himself, and/or the narrator.

* * *

He then went around and explored Lowee, trying to figure out how much of it had changed, and in what way.

* * *

It wasn't long before he saw the one with the blue coat wandering the streets, with a frown and scanning the sidewalks and other walkways

"Excuse me miss, can I help you with anything?" Eric asked before walking over to the girl.

He then remembered what Blanc would call them. This girl was Rom.

"U-um, no but thank you for ask-. It-its you, what do you want!?" Rom screamed.

"I want nothing except to help you, and get your help in return, ok. Overlords honor." Eric said trying to explain.

 **Sure, Eric, overlords have so much honor.**

"O-ok then. Could you please tell me your name?" Rom asked with enough cuteness to send the author to the ER because he was puking rainbows, and had diabetes.

"My name is Eric, however people usually call me Echo." Eric said.

"Wait, you're Echo!?" Rom said.

"That is what I said, yes." Eric clarified.

"Ok , well since you offered, could you help me find my pen?" Rom asked, again sirens can be heard.

"Oh my goddesses, author if I can stomach it, then so can you, oh and is this the pen you are looking for?" Eric said pulling out the blue pen.

"Th-thats my pen how did you find it?" Rom questioned.

"I found it on the side walk while searching for you." Eric said with a doy face.

"W-well then, ex-excuse me, I must get back to the basilicom." Ron said trying to find a way out of the predicament she is currently in. Her face is slowly growing redder and redder.

"Well, I need to go there as well. Those five girls are probably getting sick of waiting." Eric said talking about the girls he left at the basilicom.

"Huh? There are five other girls with you?" Rom asked puffing out her cheeks a little, not liking the fact that she had competition.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't be where I am if it weren't for them. Right Celestoire?" Eric said, asking the obvious.

To which the book fairy sustaining him added with a simple "Agreed." This brought many questions to Rom's mind.

"Welp, let's get going." Eric announced.

As they made it back to the others, there was a constant feeling like someone was watching them. Eric even thought he saw shodows moving away from them as they got closer.

"Rom! Where have you been, your sisters and I have been worried sick about you!?" The Lowee Oracle Mina exclaimed once she saw the two arrive.

"Sorry Mina. She was looking for the pen she dropped, so I helped her look for it." Eric stated, saving Rom from death by embarrassment..

 **L/A/N I AM ALIVE. Sorry I had to cut this one short. I had no idea what to do for it and I have been thinking. I have a question for you guys. Should I just keep this series as the main attraction, or should I still work on it but at a slower pace while re-writing older stories.? Personally I want to do both so I won't make a choice until I know what you guys want. Hope to heat from ya.**


	4. Chapter 3 part 2: Angel Or Demon

Chapter 3 part 2: Angel or Demon

"Sorry Mina. She was looking for the pen she dropped, so I helped her find it." Eric stated saving Rom from death by embarrassment.

"OK then, but who are you?" The Oracle asked.

"You don't remember me? Aw I'm hurt." Eric said in fake pain while clutching his chest. "Well I am in the body of Overlord Momus and not my own. But its me, Eric."

"I see."

...

...

"Wait a minute! You are the same boy we met over ten years ago?!" Mina yelled in obvious shock.

"Yep that's me." Eric said pain stakenly.

That's when the sister in pink showed up. 'Her name is Ram, if I remember correctly.' Eric thought.

She took one look at Eric, and pulled her staff out readying for battle.

"Ram no!" Little Rom cried. "He's not an enemy!"

"What are you talking about Rom? This guy is the dummy who was going to attack us!" Ram said in a loud voice.

"H-he wasn't going to attack us. He was just looking for us." The little, but older, white sister of blue said, trying to make her see reason and back down.

"Looking for us? What do you mean? Is this dummy not going to hurt us?" Ram asked obviously confused.

"Just the opposite in fact." Mina started to clarify.

"He's looking for a way to help our sisters. Thing is, he needs the help of the candidates, and the power he used in creating the mascots, he needs returned." Uni said helping Mina with the clarification.

3

2

1

"WHAT!? He can do that?!" The three girls native to Lowee shouted in surprise. Celestoire had now appeared on Eric's head.

"What's with all the noise down here? I told you that I need sleep for when someone gets here." Luna said walking down the stairs, rubbing her eyes, before noticing the six extra guests in the room.

She then singled out Eric and tackled him to the ground with a hug. The fairy on his head then flew up in surprise.

"Big brother, big brother! You're actually here!" She said in excitement. "I was starting to think that when I saw you, it was a dream." Her ever changing eyes were now a light pink, in a few hours they would be dark red.

"Eric who is this, and how do you know her?" Uni and RED asked menacingly.

"Oh, right. You two don't know her yet. I would like you too meet my little sister Luna." Eric said. "Just as the CPU's sisters are CPU candidates, Luna here is an overlord candidate."

"Teehee, hello, I hope my big brother hasn't been leading all of you on." Luna said with a mischievous smile.

"Leading us on? What do you mean?" Everyone else in the room asked except for eric, who was more than a little annoyed.

"Well you see, back when he was, or at least viewed himself as part human, he promised himself to the CPUs. Can you believe it?" Luna said as the mischievous blood of Shiro, (who she was when she was a pure blooded overlord candidate), started to kick in.

"Shiro, go back to sleep." Eric demanded.

"Don't wanna." Shiro said crossing her arms.

Now Eric's hair started to sway with the power he was emitting.

"Now remember Shiro, I have full control of my power again. Are you sure you want to say no to me." Eric said threateningly.

"Eep sorry, goodnight." Shiro said, letting Luna have control again.

"Phew, at least she is still dumb enough to not see when I'm bluffing yet." Eric said. "With that out of the way, will you help me?" Eric asked.

"Even if we wanted to, we couldn't say no. I wouldn't let us. *wink* And besides, I promised I would help back in Planeptune." Luna said blankly.

"OK, bit before we go, we need to sleep." Nepgear interjected looking at the time on her N-gear while yawning.

10:56

"Oh wow it is late. You can spend the night here." Mina said.

"Why thank you Mina, but that's not-" Eric tried to say before-

"Eric is sleeping in our room!" The three little candidates screamed with as much enthusiasm as they could muster.

-that happened.

 **Well no escape now, sexy time and the M-rating awaits.**

"No! Bad! Bad author! We will not do that, well not in this story at least. Maybe in a story in the far future." Eric said wishing he had not said that.

 **Hint, hint.**

"At least by then he should forget, right?" Nepgear asked nervously.

 **That's what you think, heh heh, I'm an evil bastard.**

* * *

Later, they were all in their respective rooms sleeping. Except for Eric, who was on the roof, refocusing his energy and trying his new power.

To see how far his new body would go he used everything he possibly could, while still being quiet that is. But even so, he couldn't hear the three pairs if feat seeking up on him.

It was to late by the time he realized.

"Hello, little Echo." Linda said as she jumped and put the bag on his head. "You're coming with us."

Thing is, he was still too strong, even though he didn't have full control of his powers. He burned the bag and beet the living shit out of them, ruining their plans for the night.

That's when fat ass, AKA CFW Trick showed up. The entire party having shown up, just woke up to the loud thuds on the roof.

"Oh, glorious, darling little cuties for me to lick." Trick said while stretching out his tongue.

*Thump, Thump*

'He's going to hurt my friends, I need to stop him.' Eric thought before he remembered the voice he had heard in his dream of the forest of begginings. He recognized it now.

That voice belonged to 'Him', the one who locked him away for eternity.

He started running to catch up and save the three candidates that Trick was targeting.

'I know you're out there, watching over me. I know why you locked me away.' He said telepathically.

"You know what!" He said getting faster and faster. "I choose the angel!"

'So be it.' "He" said. 'If you ever have need for the help of a demon, let me know.'

Now Eric's body started to hurt, it was adjusting to its new found power. A flash of light had then shown from his body.

When the light vanished he was visibly different.

His black zip-up hoodie now had lines of pulsating blue energy flowing through the fabric. The red stripe of his undershirt was now broken into two by a blue stripe. His right fingerless glove now had a blue crest in the middle. He even had a blue stud in his right earlobe.

Now the pain was gone, he ran unhindered. He was faster than he ever was before. He summoned Celestoire, who had also changed. She had a blue jewel in the middle of where the wings crossed, and had blue runes of multiple enchantments along the blade.

He blocked Tricks tongue with ease and went Echo.

Everything about Echo now had a blue aura around it.

"You threatened my friends, now I threaten you." Echo said so coldly the air temperature dropped a few degrees.

 **And I'm shivering**

Celestoire then changed into a staff. **"SP SKILL: Ice Infinite."**

Celestoire then fired multiple shards of ice, not only did the ice do damage to Trick, but it accumulated on him, eventually freezing him solid. Echo then shattered the ice with an explosion of frost that sent Trick flying off into the distance.

* * *

After the battle the girls were visibly shocked, and the mascot appeared and phased into him.

"What's the matter?" Eric asked deactivating the Echo Processor.

"Look in a mirror dummy!" Rom said with a slight blush.

It was now dawn and Eric was now looking in a piece of ice, wide eyed.

"OK, now before I go into shock we need to get to Leanbox, will you three come with us?" Eric asked.

"Of course we will." Luna said with enthusiasm. They then left.

* * *

 **L/A/N hey guys, this is the seconed part of chapter three, i didnt like leaving the first part as short as i did, so i tried to make this one longer in exchange. Now I have got a question. I am going to make a remake of 'Locked From History', so I was wondering should I work on all of my stories equally, should I do them a chapter at a time that I won't work on until I have uploaded the next chapter of another story, or should I favor one over the others but work on them at the same time? If you pick choice 3 which should I favor? You can let me know with a review or by PMing me.**

 **Well that's all from me, hope to hear from ya.**


End file.
